Mobile communication devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and other electronic hand-held devices, are becoming increasingly popular. Although mechanisms exist to locate mobile devices within a wireless telecommunications system, such mechanisms typically suffer a significant loss of accuracy, especially in networks served by a distributed antenna system (DAS) or a repeater system. A base station that deploys a DAS, for example, may use multiple antennas. Depending on how spread out they are relative to the base station and with each other, these antennas may distort or change the shape of a typical circular or a 120-degree sector coverage area of the base station. And without an accurate estimate of the coverage area, it becomes quite challenging to locate one or more mobile devices within that cell or sector using the DAS. In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there are significant problems and shortcomings associated with current solutions and technologies for estimating a coverage area in wireless telecommunications systems that use a distributed antenna system (DAS) or repeater system.